A moment in time
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 25 looks at Clark and Garth's progressing relationship SLASH! CLARKGARTH, SUPERMANLIGHTNINGLAD


**Disclaimer**: Nope, dont own and im sure that if i was more awake i would come up with some witty reason as to why i dont own them yet, however since i am falling asleep at my desk, that doesnt seem to be an option...

**A/N:** Very sorry for any run on sentences and the like, i'm actually planning on expanding on a few of these (eventually) and turning them into their own stories... it just may take me awhile cause school seems to have it out for me (with lack of time) It's 25 looks at Garth and Clarks relationship (which I've been told it purely in my head, but hey thats never stopped me before) and they do follow some semblance of a time line, whether it be a few minutes, hours, days or weeks in between. I threw in two (i think) gen, just cause i felt like it. enjoy!

* * *

**Kitten:** Their job was difficult and at times dangerous, but they still somehow find the time to rescue small kittens from trees.

**Older:** Clark knew time had passed in the future, since he had returned to the past, however he had not realised just how much, until he travelled back to the future and saw Garth again, and for some reason couldn't look away.

**Fall:** Garth's breath caught in his throat as he helplessly watched Clark plummet to the ground below.

**Ice:** His first winter in the future, the others took him hover skating and Clark was the only that didn't fall.

**Breath:** Thick fingers squeeze the life out of him, choking him and then they're gone; dark eyes staring down at him in worry and Garth wonders how he never noticed how Clark's eyes seem to sparkle.

**Speed:** He's faster than a speeding bullet, but he's not fast enough to beat Garth at a race in the pool when the other teen walks out wearing a pair of black trunks and nothing more.

**Memory:** Clarks memory may be gone and he may be lost, but he keeps seeing flashes of a stubborn red-head with a lightning bolt shaped scar over his eye and somehow he feels closer to a home he can't remember.

**Time:** Time travelled quickly, Clark decided, sitting pressed up against Garth's side and pretending to pay attention to Bouncing Boy's briefing and not the tantalizing heat blanketing him.

**Weakness:** Garth had never been gladder that his brother was unable to figure out that his Achilles heel liked to save the world wearing red and blue spandex.

**Fever:** Everyone else was away for the holidays, so Clark stayed by Garth's bed on Christmas Eve, holding his hand through the fever.

**Laugh:** He had never met anyone quite like Clark Kent, who had laughed his way through the scariest horror movie he could find.

**Search:** He had spent his life looking for a place where he fit in, it figured he had found it fighting next to a guy that shot electricity out of his hands.

**Jealousy:** It became apparent just how much he cared about his friend, when Clark accompanied Phantom Girl to the United Planets ball and all he could think about was how it should have been him that Clarks arm was wrapped around.

**Temptation:** He was tired of trying to ignore his feelings, Clark decided as he pushed Garth up against the wall, enjoying the red-heads startled expression before showing the other everything he knew about making him moan.

**Soft:** He had always wanted, but never dared to run his fingers through the thick dark locks, however now laying in Clarks bed, permanent smile on his face, he was shocked to find just how soft it was.

**Fire:** Garth was fire, wild and untameable, but no matter how close Clark got, he was never burned.

**Promise:** He had promised to help Clark clean the lab, but looking at the mess Brainy and Bouncing Boy had managed to make, he wished he had kept his mouth shut. (Even if Clark had promised him some 'fun' in the pool for his help.)

**Apple:** It confused him and amused him, when Garth told him he didn't like any fruit aside from oranges, banana's and cantaloupe and yet he smelled just like fresh golden delicious apples.

**Lies:** They risked their lives fighting everyday, however it was all the lies spread around that ended up breaking them apart.

**Pain:** It was a suffocating, tearing pain that ate at him, kept him awake at nights, made him wish for oblivion and all through it, he just wished Garth were there to drive away the emptiness.

**Nightmares:** It seemed like every night now that Garth woke in a cold sweat, images of soft dark hair stained with crimson burned into his mind.

**Blood:** It took another near miss for them to realise that they were tied together in blood, sweat and tears; their fight forgiven as they moved together under the sheets.

**Farewells:** When the time came, he knew he would have to decide whether he remained in the future of returned to the past, but even with his family in the past- he couldn't bring himself to even think of leaving Garth behind.

**Tears:** Not knowing if you were going to come back from a mission sucked Garth decided, however thinking that Clark wasn't going to make it back nearly broke him.

**Forever:** Garth was the future and Clark was the past and together they made up for all their lost time.


End file.
